


Rise

by MonochromeWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Self-Insert, What am I doing?, its weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeWriter/pseuds/MonochromeWriter
Summary: There were so many fallen stars that night, but we were more than just stars. We were lost souls. I was separated and pulled in a small boy. I became more than just an observer, I became a key player in the grand expanse of life.  Our souls intertwined and melded into one.





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been edited and well i don't even know why i'm posting this here because I can't believe i actually wrote it in the first place. I don't know... i thought at least i could share. I don't know if i'll actually continue this piece but *shrugs* i've been reading a lot of self inserts lately so yeah...

There were so many fallen stars that night, but we were more than just stars. We were lost souls. I was separated and pulled in a small boy. I became more than just an observer, I became a key player in the grand expanse of life. Our souls intertwined and melded into one. They called me by the name Naruto Uzumaki and they were afraid as much as they were disgusted with the creature sealed inside of me.  
While the boy longed for love and attention, I avoided it.  
“Come on Naruto,” The third hokage’s voice was gravel crunching under foot. There was warmth in his tone, the warmth of a man who was a father. “Let’s go get something to eat.”  
“Shouldn’t you be working?” I looked up at him as his hand messed up hair that was already untamed.  
Hizuren huffed out a laugh, “I finished up early.”  
I gave in, following him away from the lonely field. “You’re a really bad liar.”  
The older gentleman shrugged, “Even the Hokage needs to take breaks. Tell me Naruto, why did you get into a fight today?”  
Oh, that… I should’ve known that he would make his way to me after hearing about today. It was more of a one sided fight, the kid had practically been asking for it.  
“I didn’t think I’d break his arm, he was just weak.” My voice probably came out a little cold because their was concern clouding his aged eyes. I let out a heavy sigh, “He was being rude and down right mean to Hinata Hyuuga. I don’t regret it, even if I’m punished.”  
Hizuren pulled an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer as we walked down the nearly empty streets. He took a moment, considering his words carefully, perhaps he wanted me to see the error of my ways.  
“As a ninja you must learn that there are other ways than just fighting,” He took a deep breath before continuing, “Your intentions were no doubt good, you wanted to protect your friend, but you needlessly hurt Susumu. Everyone in the village is your ally, Naruto and we don’t needlessly hut our allies do we?”  
I felt my face twist, “No one sees me as an ally.”  
“Then make them see it, be good to everyone Naruto, even if they don’t seem to deserve it.” He tousled my hair again, “As for your punishment, I’ll leave that up to Iruka-san.”  
My shoulders slumped, I had no doubt that the man would have me scrubbing training hall floors for a week. Then I pulled up on the stool as I slipped into the ramen shop. We were greeted by friendly faces, which was why I also chose Ichiraku. If I was honest, I wasn’t as big as a fan of the actual food as had been characterized in the show. Perhaps if my soul hadn’t blended in then this Naruto would be unruly and wild.  
In this world, in this warped time, I was focused but perhaps still just as determined. These people were innocent, perhaps selfish, but who else could protect them but me? I would still take on the role of their savior. I would do it for the boy who loved as much as he wanted to be loved.  
“I’ll become the Hokage, and they’ll see it.” I declared after a long stretch of silence.  
It seemed enough to lighten the mood.  
Yet by the end of the week everyone became grim. The Uchiha Clan massacre sent everyone on edge, mostly the ninja. The children were oblivious to it all. I probably wouldn’t have known if well I didn’t know. And when Sasuke came back to class it was all too clear. He looked horrible.  
It was lunch when I ignored his sharp glare and obvious aura of ‘don’t get to close’. I approached uncaring of the looks, given by Sasuke or anyone else, and held out a packaged bento. My cooking was simple. I used the rice cooker, the most I did was reheat store bought food, and threw in a few veggies. It was far more than I had done before since coming to this life. Yet… I knew that he wasn’t eating enough if at all.  
“Your body won’t last long if you don’t feed it.” I set the lunch in front of him. “You’ll get sick and have to go to the hospital and then… your chances at becoming a ninja just get lower.”  
I didn’t wait for him to say anything back, instead I turned around and went to go scrub floors under Iruka’s watchful eye.  
“That was a nice thing you did, Naruto.” Iruka said as we were alone in the training hall. I suppose it’s my fault I can’t be trusted to carry out punishments alone, I have escaped from one too many otherwise.  
I shrugged, “He may not want it, but he needs someone.”  
“Everyone needs friends,” Iruka agreed but jumping to a conclusion I hadn’t meant. “Even you.”  
“Iruka-Sensei,” I said pausing to look the man in the face. “Why can’t I use clones to do this faster?”  
His smile is wry with touches of irritation, “Because it’s part of the punishment.”  
I sighed heavily and went back to work. When I came back to my seat I was surprised to find a half eaten lunch. I closed it and put it in my bag.  
It seemed a strange routine. At least Sasuke was accepting the food and there were some days he actually managed to eat it all. It gave me an idea of what he liked and what he didn’t. That didn’t mean I fixed lunches favored by him, he needed to eat things he didn’t like too. After all I couldn’t get away with it either.  
Once I had fully served my punishment we even started eating lunch together. It was always spent in silence, a comfortable silence that somehow always got ruined by someone trying to join us. Sometimes Sasuke minded, sending out warning glares, I was relieved when they actually stayed away. Of course it didn’t always happen.  
Months passed then years and our silent relationship shifted into something like friendly rivalry. We trained together almost everyday, we improved everyday. Of course I was still a magnet in trouble so there would be weeks before we actually got time to hang out again.  
When we graduated I wondered if we still would be on the same team like in the original timeline. I certainly wasn’t Mizuki to approach me even though I had clearly graduated.  
“Naruto,” He called approaching me during the evening. I had been heading home. “I congratulate you and I also have a special mission for you.”  
He was trying to manipulate a child. I listened to him as he gave me directions and it almost sounded like a report. I nodded my head and played the fool, but I had full knowledge that it would be he who would be fooled in the end.  
At least this would give me the chance to learn Shadow Clone jutsu, maybe I could also learn another that Naruto hadn’t before. I was a much faster learner after all. I wasn’t sure if it was Mizuki who had made the opening, but I got the scroll no problem. I also went to a different hide out than the one he had arranged. It gave me more than enough time to learn the shadow clone jutsu. Unfortunately they were s-ranked jutsu and the second I had only started to practice before I sensed someone approach.  
Time to trigger my trap.  
“Naruto!” Iruka surprised me and I just barely stopped myself from triggering it.  
“Iruka-Sensei, what’re you doing here?” My mouth felt a little dry, I had almost imprisoned my own sensei.  
“Naruto what are you doing? Stealing that scroll isn’t just a game!”  
I played innocent and blinked at him, “But Mizuki-Sensei said that this was a mission. A top secret mission.”  
Iruka’s face was clear confusion, then there was the sharp sense of danger. Iruka flung me aside and took the kunai dead on. I wanted to curse at his stupidity. If he had time to push me away he had more than enough time to get away himself.  
“Nice job finding the troublemaker,” Mizuki said as he landed on the sturdy branch.  
Iruka coughed out stuck to the shed, “I see… so that’s what’s going on.”  
“Naruto, give me the scroll.” Mizuki demanded.  
I think I just about gave Iruka a heart attack when I held the giant thing out for the other ninja.  
“Naruto, no! Whatever happens don’t give him the scroll!” Iruka shouted out but it was too late. Mizuki moved fast and snatched the thing out of my hand. “That’s a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu written inside it. Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!”  
“I’m not a moron Sensei,” My voice was a little quiet but it was enough to cath their attention. “Of course I would never give him the scroll.”  
I jumped back and threw my coat over Iruka’s face. The small clearing exploded with light. Mizuki cried out clearly pissed as his vision spotted.  
“I’ll tell you the truth Naruto!”  
Iruka moved the coat away and tried freeing himself, “No-No you can’t!”  
“Twelve years ago, you know about the demon fox being sealed right?” Mizuki was grinning, stalling for time before his vision cleared again. I didn’t mind giving him that time. He thought me a child and I had many more plans to prove him wrong. “Sine that day a special rule was created for this village.”  
I thin he expected me to respond, I gave him a lazy shrug.  
“The rule was never meant to be told to you.” He let out a dark laugh, “The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the nine tailed demon fox.”  
“Ah but you’re wrong,” I countered and he jerked as he had to turn around to face me. “The fox is only sealed inside of me.”  
“You’re wrong Naruto,” His smile was dark as his vision was starting to come back. “You’re the kyuubi, you’re the kyuubi that killed Iruka’s parents and destroyed the village.”  
The man looked crazed as he threw a kunai. It hit just under foot. So he still needed to buy time.  
“You were sealed up by the Hokage and you have been lied to by everyone!” Didn’t you find it odd how everyone hates you? Iruka is the same, he also hates you. Nobody will ever love you.”  
The small boy was hurt, having hear the words out loud were… effective.  
I wasn’t surprised, perhaps because I expected him to say all these things. Not everyone would skirt around the issues.  
“That scroll was used to seal you up.”  
I flinched at that, yes perhaps I had been a bit of an idiot to mess around with this thing. I dismissed my two clones out in the field and stepped out into the open.  
“What does it matter?” I said gaining his attention, “Whether I am loved or hated you still won’t get the scroll.”  
Mizuki growled and took the arm length shuriken on his back and threw it in my direction. I gritted my teeth and prepared myself, going through hand seals. Iruka surprised me once again, taking the attack. His shoulder slapped into my chest and I fell back. I stared into his eyes. The noise of the blade hitting at sounded too squishy.  
“Iruka…Sensei,” That had certainly threw me off guard.  
“I’m sorry Naruto, you must’ve been in a lot of plain.” As if he should be talking, blood was spilling from the corners of his mouth and onto my face. “If I only did a better job, you wouldn’t have had to feel like this.”  
Plan B, I decided as I couldn’t let Iruka get hurt any more than he already was. Sure he had training that would allow him to survive the wounds he had… but Mizuki was determined and to underestimate what he would do would be stupid.  
I scrambled out from under him, up to my feet and ran.  
Straight forward then an abrupt right.  
“Yo boss, what’s up?” The clone holding the real scroll looked a little worried.  
It was so strange seeing how young I really was, just as it was to have a conversation with myself. A shout caught my attention and I signaled with a single hand. Then I waited a moment before giving the go.  
I stepped in front of Iruka while my own shadow clones littered the forest. There wasn’t a spot that wasn’t covered in orange. I smirked at Mizuki’s expression, he was clearly shitting his pants.  
“I’ve really heard enough of your voice.” I cut him off just as he had opened his mouth to talk. “The Kyuubi and I are one but also separate, but when we become one. I am unstoppable.”  
All colored drained from both men’s face as red hot energy, chakra, poured off of me. I filled the air with it, a powerful killing intent that made Mizuki look weak in the knees. It really only took five clones to kick the living shit out of him.  
I dismissed all the clones but one, who handed the scroll off to me.  
“Iruka-Sensei you really shouldn’t have gotten in the way,” I admonished as I crouched in front of him. I poked him in the chest, “I had it all planned out and I was going to trap Mizuki.”  
Was my vision blurring? No I was crying. Maybe because I had really been worried, and well… I thought Iruka had seen me nothing more as a nuisance. Iruka pulled me forward with the only arm the could work and held me closely.  
“Sorry I underestimated you.”  
Eventually I regained my composure, and I noticed we weren’t alone anymore. Ninja had been alerted to the kyuubi and they all looked prepared for the worst. Iruka forced himself to his feet and started explaining everything. I was made out to look like nothing more than a manipulated child.  
I didn’t forget the looks, wary and still prepared to battle. They didn’t see the child they saw danger. I was eventually brought to the Hokage who went through a hefty lecture. I think he huffed out half annoyance half amusement when I fell asleep in the middle of it.  
The next day passed as if nothing had happened. I went to registry, meeting Sasuke halfway there, and together we were officially shinobi. Afterward we celebrated by eating out and then headed off to go train.  
I felt oddly at peace with myself.  
For once the day hadn’t been a chore, or just another check-mark on a long list of plans. I actually enjoyed training until I was dead tired. I fell into my bed after a steamy shower and instantly fell asleep. I didn’t even manage to go over my scroll work.


End file.
